dusty_jacobs_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Barney is a purple dinosaur that lives in the Internet, his voice is the VoiceForge Wiseguy, and is can be used as an assistant on Windows computers, Macs, and Chromebooks, his alignment is good as he is a friendly computer, his catchphrase is "Oh no, You got the Green Screen of Death, you have to restart your computer." in which he says if he gives the user a Green Screen of Death, Barney's Green Screen of Death has him mad at the user because they made the computer crash by being mean to him, also he has his arrow pointing at the message telling them that they need to restart their computer, and also has the reason why it crashed, there is also a "secret" Green Screen of Death which only appears if Barney caused the computer to crash, it looks the same as a normal Green Screen of Death, but Barney is shocked and has his arrow pointing at the reason instead of the message, and it has a note from him telling the user what happened that made the computer crash, and it also has the item or video thumbnail with a red prohibition sign on it, Barney also has unlockables for competition games, in which he only uses for the commonly used quiz game Kahoot, he also hates Quizizz as it is rigged and made him fail classes, and plans to develop unlockables for it, so it can never ever make him fail his classes anymore, Barney also takes that his unlockables are for him and the user that made him, are for them only, and gets mad at other people trying to copy his unlockables and use them for their game, he also gets shocked when he sees a girl around him, and will sometimes crash the computer, as he is sometimes a little shy around girls, this can be proven here in this image he also is developing a gaming OS called Barney You, stylized as Barney U, which enhances Virtual Reality on your computer, without needing a VR headset, and may also support Augmented Reality (AR) in a later update after launch, and will even put his own 360° videos onto his Barney You, Barney also has trouble finding his perfect girlfriend and also crashes the computer because of it, one day a girl may love him because he was their favorite kid's show. Early Life Barney came around as a 80's or 90's kids show and also sang the song, I Love You, and his kids sang Barney Is A Dinosaur, it's possible that he ran a daycare in his early life, he also once saved a farm from going out of business and called it his great adventure, showing you that he is a hero, since Barney was discontinued, his daycare went out of business and was criticized for brainwashing kids, Barney claims this not true as he was impersonated and was thought as an evil dinosaur, but it was his bad brother called Barnes that looks like him, but was the evil version of Barney, Barney also has cousins from 65 million years ago, and also had a cousin Apatosaurus named Arlo, who met Spot and was led home by him, he never met Arlo in person but saw him starring in The Good Dinosaur, Barney also has connection with mythical creatures, such as the dragon from Dragon Ball Z, which can grant only one wish to whom activated the five Dragon Balls, and because of this, the Pterodactyl is what made the dragons, as they both fly, but only the dragons can shoot fire, if they are a fire breathing dragon, and Barney may be in connection with the Smurfs. Section heading Under construction